Chapter 4 (Prologue): Five World Summit
Short Summary Long Summary When the Soul Reapers arrive at the Summit, Ichigo and Nanao are immediately impressed by the decoration, but Shunsui hurries them along to the Summit once an escort arrives. When Shunsui enquires about Chitsujo, the escort describes him as a kind, benevolent ruler who constantly works for peoples’ happiness, and while he believes in order, he won’t hesitate to break or change rules that hurt people. Once he finishes, the group runs into Luffy, Shanks, and Roo. Luffy skips the formalities and gushes over Shunsui’s robe and hat, saying he wants a similar robe. Shanks intervenes and introduces himself as the Red-Haired Pirate Captain and one of the Four Emperors, while also stating he represents someone else. Ichigo is shocked at the idea of pirates attending the Summit, but Luffy snaps him out of his thoughts by innocently insulting his orange hair. Before things can escalate, Shunsui holds Ichigo back, but they both unintentionally reveal to Shanks a hint of their level of power. Nanao asks why pirates would attend this summit, to which Shanks responds that his world is split between Pirates and the Marines, who serve the corrupt World Government. Shanks continued by saying his world will fight, due to the World Government’s allegiances. Shunsui responded by saying Soul Society didn’t want another war, but would intervene if their world’s balance was threatened. Ichigo then thinks to himself about how strong the Pirates must be, since they can actually see the Soul Reapers, contrary to people in Ichigo’s world. In another part of Chitsujo’s palace, the Leaf Ninjas meet up with the Sand Ninjas, with Naruto and Gaara happy to see each other. Then the Cloud and Rock Ninjas join up and exchange pleasantries. Naruto asks A how B is doing, while Gaara greets Ōnoki. At this, Mei arrives and introduces herself to Naruto, by bringing his head into her cleavage, commenting on how he’d be a good husband if he were older, much to everyone’s shock. While Naruto admires Mei’s assets, Sakura threatens him with a repeat of the Tsunade-Jiraiya peeping incident, causing him to pale The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth Guilds meet up on friendly terms, with Sting still getting used to the formalities. They are then joined by Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. While Makarov entertained their Guild Masters, Erza greeted her old friends from Mermaid Heel and introduced herself to Reina. As this is happening, Lamia Scale joins the group, and Makarov converses with Ooba about Laxus and his performance in the Grand Magic Games. All the groups proceed to seat themselves and the Summit begins. They start by having each attendant state their name and title for the whole group. Chitsujo warns everyone that Konton has united all who would do them harm. He starts by saying that Konton allied with the Akatsuki. When A shouts in disbelief, Chitsujo reveals that Konton can revive the dead, and that every enemy allied with Konton to take control of their worlds. He tells Shunsui that the Wandenreich and Arrancar have returned, and Aizen is no longer imprisoned. He also adds that the Sound Shinobi and everyone who Kabuto had previously revived had joined Konton. Chitsujo then reminds Shanks that the World Government and every evil group of Pirates have joined up. He ends the list with every Dark Guild Fairy Tail has faced, with Hades being resurrected. Chitsujo leaves the decision of joining up to the others, hoping they understand what’s at stake here. While Shanks joins to defend the Pirate way of life, Shunsui opts to remain neutral, expressing confidence in Soul Society’s ability to fight any opponent. A says the Shinobi Alliance has no interest in another war, hoping to recover, but willing to crush their enemies. Tsunade, Mei, and Ōnoki express similar sentiments. Gaara agrees, but reminds them they have no idea what their new enemies are capable of. Mifune breaks with the Shinobi and decides to aid the war effort. Makarov, Bob, and Goldmine show reluctance in committing their guilds, which they see as their family, in an unprovoked war. Ooba reassures everyone present on her guild’s strength and their lack of interest in war. Sting and Reina make the decision to join the war effort, seeing fighting back as the only way to protect their guilds. This results in four pro-war parties, six anti-war parties, and four neutral votes. As Chitsujo internally bemoans his guests’ ignorance on the enemies’ strength, a servant bursts into the Summit, shouting that eleven enemies are tearing their way through the Palace defenses towards the meeting, sparking shock in all the attendants. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Nanao Ise Shunsui Kyoraku Monkey D. Luffy Shanks Naruto Uzumaki Gaara Tsunade Sakura Haruno Kankuro Temari A Onoki Mei Terumi Sting Eucliffe Makarov Dreyar Natsu Dragneel Erza Scarlet Rufus Lore Orga Bob Goldmine Eve Tearm Milliana Kagura Mikazuchi Reina Mikazuchi Lyon Vastia Chelia Blendy Ooba Mifune Chitsujo Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 3 (Prologue): Journey to the Summit Next Chapter: Chapter 5 (Prologue): Summit InvasionCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue